Her Guardian Angel
by OhHonestlyRonald15
Summary: Chloe realizes that Alek is like her guardian angel. Well, if being her guardian angel meant being best friend and cuddle partner, too. Review please!
1. Always Watching Over Her

_Heyy everyone! My first Chloe King story! Woohoo! It's obviously going to be a Chloe/Alek story, so I hope you enjoy it and please review!_

Chloe gave an exasperated sigh as she turned her head towards the ceiling. She could hear the _thump-thump-thump_ of Alek's footsteps on the rooftop above as she tried to finish writing her English paper that was due on Monday.

"Alek! Could you keep it down? I'm trying to finish my English paper!" she shouted towards the opened window. She started to turn around when Alek's head popped through her window.

"Sorry, love. I'm supposed to watch you, I can't help it. I guess in someways I'm like your extremely handsome guardian angel." he said in a cocky tone, sitting down on he windowsill, one leg stretched in front of him and the other dangling into Chloe's room.

"I know, I know." And she _did_ know. There were people out to get her, and she needed protection. It was Alek and Jasmine's job to protect her every night. Come to think of it, she had never seen or heard of Jasmine watching over her at night. It was always Alek, and she knew this because he would frequently stop by her bedroom to pester her. And before she knew it, he was gone, and her mother was there.

"Hey kiddo. Um, I just wanted to remind you that tomorrow afternoon I have a meeting in Washington D.C. I won't see you before you wake up and I thought a note would be kinda cliche. I'll be back after you leave for school Monday. That's alright, right?" Chloe's mother hated leaving her alone, no matter how much she trusted her daughter.

"Yeah, mom, I'll be totally fine."

"Okay sweetie. Just making sure." She came into the room and kissed her daughter on the forehead, and left without another word. As soon as the door was closed, Alek was back.

"So, _sweetie_." he chuckled, mocking Chloe's mom's nickname for her. "You better finish up that English assignment." he said with a nod towards the desk that was cluttered with books and papers.

"Ugh, I'll finish it tomorrow. It's Friday. The weekend. And I'm cooped up in my room with nothing to do. I'm so _bored_!" Chloe finished her tangent and flopped down on her bed. She was soon joined with the cocky blonde Brit.

"Well if you're so bored, why don't we do a little something fun?" he wiggled his eyebrows in a jokingly sexy way. Chloe pushed his shoulder and pretended to be offended.

"I'm kinda tired." Chloe said with a yawn. She turned around and looked into Alek's eyes and something in her snapped. It's like in that one instant she could see everything. This is why she never sees Jasmine watching her at night, because Alek _wants_ to watch over her. Alek turned to walk out of her room when Chloe grabbed his wrist. "Wait," She felt sparks, and she knew he did too because of the look in his eyes when they stared at each other. "Stay with me." Alek didn't need to be told twice. Chloe fell asleep in Alek's arms with him watching over her the entire night, as he was supposed to. Like her guardian angel.

_YEAH! Alek/Chloe cuteness! I really hoped you liked it! Please review and tell me what you liked or didn't like and if there were any mistakes. It's 1:00 in the morning and I'm kinda tired, so if my writings a bit wonky, that's why. Thanks and love you!_


	2. Coming Clean

_Okay, so I got some reviews asking me to continue. If anyone is interested in this being more than a two-shot, please review, because I'd love ideas! So anyway, here's the unexpected chapter of Her Guardian Angel!_

Alek woke up with a start the next day, not remembering that he was in Chloe's room or that Chloe was asleep in his arms. He looked down at the girl who was sleeping, cuddled up to his chest, and smiled. He lifted his hand slowly and gently put it down on her hair, brushing it out of her face. She stirred, but did not wake and Alek gave a sigh of relief. She looked so peaceful and who was he to interrupt that? After a few silent moments of Alek watching Chloe, she finally woke.

"Hi." she said with a sleepy smile.

"Hey there." he said back to her, whispering, as not to ruin the moment. She sat upright, stretching her arms above her head, and by doing so, flashing her abdomen. This didn't go unnoticed. Alek couldn't look away, every part of her was beautiful. Chloe opened her eyes and saw Alek staring. She quickly lowered her arms and covered her stomach.

"Um, I better go get showered, after that training session last night, I really need one. It's not every night I get to jump from one rooftop to the next." Chloe climbed off the bed and Alek followed suit. She went over to her desk and pretended to be interested in rearranging the books on it.

"I guess I'll see you in a few minutes. You'll probably be on the roof, so I can just call you in, or you can stay-" Chloe turned around, only to find an empty room and an open window. She could hear the light footsteps on the roof, walking back and forth. So Chloe walked into her bathroom and turned on the shower and let herself become immersed in the water,

Above Chloe, Alek walked on the rooftop, listening to the faint pitter-patter of the shower almost directly beneath him. This went on for about half an hour before the water stopped. He walked closer to the window and smiled to himself when he heard Chloe quietly humming the song by Maroon 5 '_She Will Be Loved_'.

After a few minutes of Chloe getting dressed and drying her hair, she opened the window and tilted her head halfway out the window before Alek practically jumped into her window. She stood before him, clad in her ideal lounging outfit; sweatpants and a plain T shirt.

"So what do you want to do today? We could stay here and watch movies. I have some new ones and my mom bought popcorn before she left, so I think we'd be good." Alek walked over to Chloe and pressed his lips to hers, gently at first, but becoming deeper and more passionate by the second. His hand moved from her back down to her waist and her fingers were busy tangling themselves in his blonde hair. When the two couldn't go another second without oxygen, they broke apart.

"So, movies?" Chloe asked, walking to her doorway.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm fine." Chloe turned around and kissed him quickly on the lips before walking downstairs into the kitchen. She told Alek to go and pick out a movie for them to watch while she popped two bags of popcorn. By the time she came out of the kitchen the movie was about to start, so she walked over to the lights and dimmed them. She sat down and everything in her arms was placed in the space between the two.

"Is that frosting?" Alek looked at Chloe inquiringly.

"Yeah, you've never had popcorn and chocolate frosting before?" she gave hi a weird look as she scooped some onto her finger before picking up a piece of popcorn with it.

"No, I can honestly say that I have not had icing and popcorn before."

"Well you should try it, it's delicious." she scooped a bit of frosting and dabbed it on his nose before licking the excess off with a false look of innocence displayed on her features.

"Oh, that's it!" he grabbed a handful of the gooey frosting and splattered it into her hair.

"Alek! I just showered!" she shrieked, a huge smile on her face. This meant war. The two each grabbed a can of frosting and started flinging it at each other. Soon enough, there was frosting on everything from their clothes to the television screen.

"What do we do about the mess?" Alek said, playing with a strand of Chloe's chocolate covered hair.

"Well I don't know if you've heard of it, but there's this thing called a shower." she said sarcastically.

"Yes, thanks, but what about my clothes?" Chloe stood up, grabbed Alek's hand, and marched up the stairs to the laundry room. She quickly gabbed a towel and gave it to him, pointing to the hall bathroom.

"Take off your clothes and put the towel on, this bring them out here to me and I'll put both of ours in together." Alek opened his mouth to protest but knew it would be no use trying to argue with her, so the dragged his feet along the carpet until he reached the bathroom. He traded his icing stained clothes for the plush, fluffy bath towel he had received moments ago.

Alek walked out of the bathroom wearing the towel and handed his clothes to Chloe, who was in a big and fluffy pink robe, and she turned on the rinse cycle. The two stood, staring awkwardly at each other in their state of semi-nakedness until the clothes were finished in the washing machine. Chloe transferred the soaked clothes to the dryer and hit start.

"Um, so here's my bathroom, just turn this knob to start the water, and it takes a few minutes before the water will start to heat up, but after it'll be fine." Chloe stated after she led Alek to the bathroom that was inside her bedroom. "I'll be in my mom's bathroom. It's across the hall and to the left." she said as she turned to walk away.

The shower didn't last long for Alek, he didn't have as much hair as Chloe did, so he was out first. Once he walked out of the bathroom, he checked on his clothes which were still in the process of drying. Chloe entered the room a few moments later, clad only in her puffy pink bathrobe, and was shocked to see Alek still wearing the towel, slung low on his hips.

"Still not dry yet?" she asked, shaking out her long blonde hair. He shook his head and looked down at his feet. Chloe walked over to the other side of the room and kissed Alek, a daring move, since both of them were practically naked. _'This could go too far too fast.' _Chloe thought, but she gave into the temptation and kissed him harder, giving the kiss everything she had. The two broke apart, finally.

"What was that for?" Alek wondered. Not that he didn't enjoy it. He did enjoy it, more than he would like Chloe to know.

"What, a girl can't kiss someone she likes?" she asked with a false innocence.

"I know you liked me. Well Chloe, I'm sorry to say I don't feel the same way." Her face fell instantly and she looked down at her bare feet. Alek placed his thumb and forefinger on her chin and lifted her head, revealing the fact that she had tears in her eyes. "I can't say I feel the same way because I don't like you. I love you, Chloe." Chloe's eyes met his. There was a second of silence before Chloe kissed Alek again. It was sweet and fast, over before Alek could register what was happening. The two stared intently into each others eyes.

"I love you too Alek." Before they could bring their lips together, the dryer went off, signaling that their clothes were dry. Both disregarded this and kissed each other anyways. After all, they were in love.

_Sooooo, what'd you think? I think it was kinda cheesy and I hope it didn't seem like I was rambling. I think this will be the last chapter, since I don't have any more ideas. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it, and please review or PM me. Love always, Krista :)_


	3. Notice!

Hey everyone! I'm going to Mexico for a week (I'm leaving on Friday) and a week later, I'm leaving for Ocean City, which means I might not be updating for a bit. Plus, I have writer's block, so if you could, please leave a comment with ideas, or you could PM me, whichever works for you :) Thank you all and please, if you have ideas, share them! I'll send you a cookie! Seriously!


	4. Movies And Cuddling

_Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it's taken forever for me to update, had writer's block with all of my stories. Gahh, I know. Sorry, and I know this chapter is kind of short, but hopefully there will be a new chapter up before I go to bed...if I get enough reviews! :D Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I need an idea as to how to end my little Chalek story. PM me or leave a review!_

When Chloe gave Alek his now dry clothes, he all but jumped back into the bathroom. He just admitted to Chloe King that he loved her and she said it back. She actually said _'I love you too, Alek'_. Alek brought his fingers to his lips, he could still feel Chloe's lips, still smell her scent. He dressed back into his old clothes and walked back out into the hallway, almost walking straight into Chloe, who wasn't watching where she was going. She looked up at him and he brought his head down to her level and kissed her on the lips gently.

"I could get used to that." he said, giving Chloe one of his trademark smirks.

"So what do you want to do? I really don't feel like cleaning the frosting off of the living room right now."

"And I was so looking forward to cuddling with you during that movie." Alek said, grabbing Chloe's hands and pulling her closer to him

"We can always watch it in my room. The television isn't as big but it'll do, I guess." Alek gave her a smile and a nod, both of them walking down to the living room t gather the movies and the popcorn, which they brought up the stairs into Chloe's room.

"Another thing I could get used to? Being in here alone with you." There he was. That cocky bastard everyone knew. Chloe was glad to know that that part of him wasn't completely gone. Alek set down the popcorn and laid down on her bed, leaving Chloe to sort through all of the movies and decide which one made the cut, which she ended up choosing Paranormal Activity. Chloe bent over to try and figure out how to work the DVD player, leaving Alek a very nice view. She clicked play and jumped on the bed, cuddling up next to Alek.

Chloe didn't get scared very easily, but Alek didn't know that. In fact, horror movies were Chloe's favourite. But watching Paranormal Activity meant that she could hug him and cuddle with him and maybe even sit in his lap. As the movie started, she scooted back closer to Alek's chest. He smiled and gladly wrapped his arms around her, smiling to himself.

By the time the movie was over, Chloe was sitting in Alek's lap with one hand over her eyes and the other hand inside Alek's bigger hand. Alek couldn't explain what had happened in the movie at all, the entire time he had been watching Chloe.

"So, did the movie scare you?" Alek asked in his usual sarcastic and cocky tone.

"Actually no. It was actually pretty boring." Chloe replied. Alek raised his eyebrows and gave her a knowing smile.

"Oh really?" he inquired. Chloe just shook her head, earning a questioning glance from him.

"I just needed an excuse to cuddle up close to you. It worked." she simply stated, climbing out of Alek's lap. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to the bed so that they were both facing each other.

"If you really wanted me that bad, you didn't need to make any excuses. Just ask next time." Chloe smiled at his comment.

"Does that mean that I have to ask you if I can do this?" she asked before she closed the distance between their lips, capturing Alek in a sweet kiss. Before Chloe knew what was happening, he was opening his lips, their mouths moving together. Alek flipped Chloe over so that she was now on top of him, his hands placed on the small of her back. After a moment like this, the two separated, gasping for air. Chloe rolled off of Alek and back onto her side, Alek placing his forehead on hers.

"That, you don't need permission for." Alek replied happily.

_Sorry its super duper short, but like I said before, if I get enough reviews and ideas, I'll have a new chapter up by the end of today :) _

See this button right here?

Click it!

V


	5. Ending To A Perfect Weekend

_Hello everyone. I'm back with more Chalek action! Anyways, I haven't gotten as many reviews as I'd like to yet, but I've decided to post again. I think that I may post another chapter after this one, but if not, this will be the last chapter. I know, I know, sad right? But I'm in the midst of another Chalek story right now, and it may or may not involve a costume party and Chloe in a catsuit. Hmmmmm... Anyways, read and review!_

Chloe didn't know when she had fallen asleep or at what time. All she knew was that she was laying alone, quietly in her bed. She blindly reached over to the other side of the bed where Alek must have slept. It was warm. Chloe got up from her comfortable cocoon or sheets and blankets and walked downstairs, where she found the missing Alek. In front of the stove, in the middle of what looked like cooking breakfast. _'Hm, this is a nice surprise.'_ Chloe thought to herself before walking slowly over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. Alek turned around and placed his lips on hers.

"Morning love." He smiled, returning to the omelet he was currently making.

"Good morning," Chloe replied, a bit groggily. "You seriously made all of this? For me?" Alek turned back around to face her, spatula in hand, and simply nodded his head. No one had ever made Chloe breakfast, besides her parents, and it always ended up either burnt or missing a key ingredient. She turned around, finding coffee in the pot, steaming, and the table set with for two with a beautiful pink rose in the center. She walked over and took a seat, just in time for Alek to bring over a pan full of bacon and an omelet to her plate, doing the same for himself. The breakfast itself was relatively silent, with the exception of forks scraping the plate. Once the plates were cleared, both stood up.

"Alek, let me. You made me this amazing breakfast, it's the least I can do." Chloe said with a sweet smile. Alek resumed his place at the table as she removed the plates and glasses, rinsing them in the sink then placing them in the dishwasher.

"Chloe, do you think you can stay out of trouble for 10 minutes? I need to run back home to brush my teeth again and get some clothes." Chloe nodded her head. This would give her time to clean the living room of the frosting, which she still had yet to do. Alek ran up to Chloe's room and jumped onto her roof, jumping from building to building until he reached his destination.

Chloe looked around the living room and sighed. It would take a bit more than the bucket of soapy water and sponge she had grabbed to clean this room. She knelt down in front of the couch with some stain removal and started scrubbing, afterward moving over to the carpet and curtains, and finally using screen cleaner for the television. Alek arrived shortly after Chloe had started work on the floor. He walked down the stairs, only to be greeted by Chloe's backside, which was up in the air while she tried to retrieve her ring from under the couch, where it had rolled a mere moment ago. Alek smiled and whistled. Chloe immediately straightened up, blushing.

"I didn't know you were back." she said.

"You know, I wouldn't mind coming home to _that _view every day." Alek replied with a smirk. Chloe stood up and walked over to him, kissing him sweetly.

"Yeah, but you'll have to work for it." she said with a sly smile before stalking up to her room, Alek on her heels. After a steamy make out session, Chloe looked up at the clock, which revealed that she had to be at work in twenty minutes.

"Alek...I have...work..." Chloe stated between kisses. Alek reluctantly pulled his lips away from hers, allowing her to dress for work. The hour and a half that Chloe had to be at work passed by painfully slow and without an ounce of anything remotely interesting happening, which is why she was relieved when Lana told her that it was time for her to head home. As if on cue, Alek walked into the store and grabbed onto Chloe's hand, and after receiving her paycheck, walking out of the store.

The rest of the night was uneventful, just filled with a lot of movies and smiles and laughs. At about six though, Chloe did ask get a call from her mom, saying that she had permission to miss a day of school, since she wouldn't have her mother there in the morning to wake her. Chloe found this nice, a day to rest from her weekend of rest. She almost laughed at the thought. Chloe had forgotten that it was Sunday. Her mom was coming home tomorrow. With the weekends events, she had completely lost track of time and dates. At least she had the rest of the night.

After Chloe and Alek had watched a majority of the movies in the King household, the two decided to turn on the television, watching nothing but old _'I Love Lucy'_ re-runs. Chloe passed out around eight, and Alek picked her up and carried her bridal-style up the stairs and into her room. He was about to hop on the roof when he heard Chloe mumble something that sounded vaguely like _"Stay." _He shrugged, and kicking off his shoes, climbed into the spot on the bed that he had unofficially declared his. Alek fell asleep in the same position as the previous two: with the love of his life wrapped in his arms.

Chloe awoke the next day with nothing but a note on the pillow next to her. Scrawled in Alek's neat cursive, it said:

_Chloe, I'm sorry that I had to leave you with nothing but a note, but I figured this was better than being caught by your mum. Anyway, I've informed Valentina of your absence from school today and she will be sending Jasmine to watch over you today. I'll see you later._

_Love, Alek._

Meredith walked into Chloe's room and was surprised to see that Chloe was up already.

"Oh, morning kiddo. I'm glad your up. I just got in a few minutes ago and was wondering if you wanted breakfast. I don't honestly feel like cooking, so I was thinking IHOP. Sound good to you?" Chloe nodded, staring out the window, thinking about Alek. "So how was your weekend?"

Chloe thought back to everything, from the first night when she felt a spark with his touch, to the icing fight. And when Alek had said that he loves her. That part made Chloe smile so wide her cheeks hurt. She turned and looked at her mom. "Oh, nothing interesting, just movies and popcorn." Meredith smiled at her daughter, telling her to get ready to go out soon. This past weekend was one that Chloe king would never forget.

_So, how was it? I decided that this should be the last chapter. I know it was short, but I had writer's block for this chapter, because I kept focusing on my next Chalek story (hint hint). Please review, even if the chapter kinda sucked. I really hope you guys liked it. **Also, for my next story, I need ideas for costumes for Paul, Amy, and Jasmine. The winning idea gets a sneak peek at the new story! So review!**_


End file.
